


Stay close to me

by petrichor_apothecary



Series: Little drabbles I wrote at 1 a.m while drinking Earl Grey tea [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cold Weather, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soft Boys, floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: Interpret this as you will. Maybe the heater broke and they’re cuddled up on the couch with the fire going, cuddled up in their comfiest clothes just trying to make each other warmer. Or maybe they're in New York with Alexis and they’re watching the skaters go around the rink at Rockefeller Center. But no matter what, David just wants to keep his husband warm.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Little drabbles I wrote at 1 a.m while drinking Earl Grey tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Stay close to me

David shivered as he felt his husband’s cold hands wrap around his. He looked up and saw those warm, brown eyes staring back at him. The olive green toque on his head couldn’t contain a few stray curls that had escaped and his ears stuck out, the tops of them were pink from the frigid air that blew. David smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Honey, your hands are freezing, come here.” David said, bringing Patrick’s body closer to his. Patrick smiled and accepted the hug that enveloped him in warmth. 

“Thank you.” He said, snuggling closer onto David’s chest, tucking his hands in between the two of them. The smell of sandalwood and bergamot filled his nose. It was so comforting. So distinctly _David._

“Of course.” David dropped a kiss to Patrick’s head and rocked them side to side to possibly keep them a little bit warmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I don't know why, but these past couple days haven't been great but I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of writing/posting consistently because it does make me feel better, you know. Anyways I hope everyone's doing alright.  
> If you have any suggestions or requests just let me know!  
> Have a great day <33


End file.
